everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brangwen Von Dark/Relationships
Whole page is a work-in-progress and will be slowly built as I discuss her relationships with people and all. <3 Family Parents * TBA - it's complicated af * she was raised by a single adoptive mother and believed that von rothbart was her pops * she can't even look into her adoptive mom's eyes * she just doesn't know,, ''Blake Von Dark'' * gwen would die for blake (literally) * they love each other very, very much * gwen just wants him to be happy above anything else Odile, the Black Swan * sisters?? gwen thought so for a long, long time * not sisters anymore * gwen never really liked odile * well she hates odile now Friends ''Celadon West'' * ???????? * I don't know what to do with them :c ''Swanette Cygnus'' * close frens * swannie has a crush on gwen * but honestly swannie doesn't know anything about her life * they hang out,, sometimes ''Gwen E. Vere'' * the gwen duo * manipulative ladies * they get along fairly well * "gwen no" "gwen yes" * to which one of them?? ''Mirriah Glass'' * tba ''Alhexandria Enchant'' * tba ''Swangelina Cygnette'' * gwen trusts her * but does she really?? * Idk gwen just likes swangelina ''Candance Løgner'' * tba ''Quinn O'Kane'' * gwen also likes quinn :D ''Philomela Towerbird'' * friends??? * gwen is a creepy and prob scares philomela * little does gwen know of all the sable stuff Pets Bedwyr Brangwen is the owner of a black, magical pet parrot named Bedwyr. She seems to be very fond of him, as he's always on her shoulder, hanging with her around the hallways of Ever After High and scaring people. Ebony Every sorceress has her black cat, and it's not different for Brangwen. Ebony is Gwen's beloved pet kitten, whom she rescued from the animal shelter she works on. The kitty is practically Gwen's daughter and she spoils and pampers her a lot. Ethereal Gwen's dark blue magical dragon. Ethereal is majestic and queenly, and they're often seem together flying around when Gwen needs some time to think about her life. She truly loves her pet dragon and wishes she could keep her in her room. Romance ''Sable Mimicry'' * complicated af * gwen loves sable more than anything in her life * sable is a little bad on showing that she... cares. does she care, though? gwen will never know, most likely * gwen would also die for sable * it's pretty unhealthy * gwen is, like, sable's experimental game * gwen is just stupid and does everything for sable ''Circe Vogelsang'' * gwen fell for circe at some point and she can't remember how it started * she goes after circe late at night because she is suffering * gwen wants to be with circe, but she also wants sable so it's confusing * they just work,, ''Duchess Swan * brangwen on: how to be in love with both the white and black swans * gwen loves duchess, somehow, and just can't find courage to kill her one day * duchess has seen a vulnerable gwen many, many times * gwen why Enemies [[Garnet East|''Garnet East]] * romantic rivalry * they hate each other but honestly can't live without each other * is gwen in love with garnet too??? * yes she is * I don't know what to do as well pls help I'm lost Raven Queen * raven is annoying * "tf is this girl thinking that her destiny is bad is she crazy" Category:Subpages